


The Frilly Dress

by Horselessheadsman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horselessheadsman/pseuds/Horselessheadsman
Summary: A gift for Lady_NathairKeep up the good workWith loveHorselessheadsman





	The Frilly Dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Nathair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nathair/gifts).



> This is for a good friend it Was just a funny situation I thought up off the top of my head

Dean awoke in his hotel room late one night only to find Cas standing beside his bed in what appeared to be a pink frilly dress.  
" Gah Cas! What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked having had the shit scared out of him.  
"Am I pretty Dean?" Castiel asked with a rather confused look on his face.  
"Am I a pretty girl?"  
"uh.. yeah sure you are." Dean said very confused.  
"You really think so Dean?" the Angel asked with stars in his eyes.  
"Yes Cas I really do." Dean said with a smile. He would have one hell of an explanation to give when Sam woke up.


End file.
